All about family- new beginnings
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: A wedding, two pregancies, and a familiar face. How will Dom and Evie handle their already rocky relationship when a baby is thrown in the picture? New chapter Aug 30th
1. New beginnings

A/N Okay guys here's the sequel to All About Family. Enjoy.

Chapter one

It was the morning of Brian and Mias wedding. Evie had helped plan and make sure everything went perfectly. The theme? All white. Not the best choice for a mother with a two year old son that loves playing in the dirt, but that wasn't the half of Evies worries.

She sat there on the toilet looking down at the stick she had just pee'd on. In three minutes her life had went from care free and in love, to dirty diapers and four a.m. feedings. A baby? How could she be a mother at twenty? How could she have been so careless?

Taking a deep breath she wrapped the test in toilet paper and threw it in the trash. As if she needed it to tell her what her body had been telling her for the past few weeks. She missed her period, she was nauseous, and she had just emptied her breakfast into the toilet. There was no doubt in her mind that she was pregnant.

AAF-NB

The church was packed with the race community dressed in their best. Mia was in the back room with Evie and a few other girls she had made friends with when she was in college. Being her maid of honor, Evie had to do the obligatory bachelorette party along with coming up with a speech for the reception. Fun fun fun. Insert sarcasm.

The wedding its self was beautiful and quick. Once everyone arrived at the Toretto house for the reception, the party really got started. Little Jack was running around laughing and playing with all of his family. Mia and Brian couldn't stop smiling and kissing each other, to which Jack made silly faces at. Music was playing, Dom was cooking food on the grille and people were over all enjoying themselves.

Evie was the perfect supportive sister on the outside, but on the inside she was freaking out. There were people all around her and yet she felt all alone. Dom kept looking over at her and smiling like always. Their relationship had never been better. She was still going to her support meetings and was happier than she had ever been in her life. Now she was afraid that things were gonna go down hill. What if Dom wasn't ready to be a father? She knew he'd never ask her to get rid of it, but what if he grew to resent her for trapping him? So many emotions were going through her head. She just wanted to crawl under a rock.

Evie was so distracted, she didn't see Dom look at her in confusion. He didn't miss much especially when it came to his woman. He knew something was off when he woke up alone. She rarely left bed with him still in it. He knew he hadn't done anything- he hoped. Leaving the grille in Hobbs semi capable hands, he went to ask his woman for a dance, and maybe find out what has been eating her.

She was still distracted and didn't notice him until she was in his arms being swept away in a very not good slow dance kind of way. Evie looked up at him and smiled a almost real smile. Dom looked sternly down at her.

" You know you may have everyone else fooled, but I can see rite through your fake smiles and excitedness. " He said twirling her around and pulling her close again. " Is it because you have some kind of feelings about not being marr- " He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because she started laughing.

Evie rubbed her hand up his bicep and looked up at him with the most sincere look she could muster. " I'm not really ready for all of this quite yet baby. When I am you'll be the first person I nag. I'm fine really, I think it's just Brian and me not being in it together alone any more. Now he and Mia will be in it together and I wasn't ready to give my big brother up yet... If that makes any kind of sense? " She said making Dom smile.

" I get it, but hey " He said caressing her cheek. " we're in it together from now on. Like Bonnie and Clyde- without the dying part. Ride or die baby. " He said bending down to kiss her. The song ended and he looked over to Hobbs and made a face.

She followed his eyes and rolled hers. " Go before you have a coronary. " She shooed him off.

Seeing Jack running towards her with dirty hands she made a horrified face and they played chase for ten minutes before Mia finally intervened and took her dirt monster away.

Brian took the time away from his bride to ask his baby sister to dance. Being the exceedingly talented dancer she was, Evie tried to out step him only to be surprised that he remembered every move. People started looking at them in shock. They didn't care, they were in their own groove.

He grinned at his baby sister and slowed the pace. " So... When do you think you'll take the leap and get married? " He asked making her fake throw-up.

" Why so I can be sickeningly happy like you? " She joked. " I'm just not ready Bri. Lord knows I have enough to worry about. " She let slip and regretted it the second it came out.

Brian was skilled in getting the information he wanted from her. She just gave him indication that something was wrong.

" What's wrong sis? " He asked and stopped moving.

Evie sighed and knew she couldn't lie to her brother. " Bri, I'm- " She went to say when she heard metal tapping on glass. It was Dom, apparently ready to do his toast. She looked at him thankfully and went to take her place next to him. Brian watched her go, worried. He found Mia and looked at his best man and baby sis.

Dom cleared his throat. Everyone circled around him ready to listen intently. " As everyone knows, me and Brian didn't get off to the best start what with lying to me and my family, and being a cop. " He said making Brian hold Mias hand tighter.

" As the years went by I've come to respect him and love him like a brother. We all make mistakes and the man I see today is not the man he was back then. I've welcomed you into our family already, now it's official. Saude. " He said raising his Corona.

Dom handed Evie a glass of champagne and she knew it was her turn. She plastered a semi believable smile on her face and shoved the queazyness she felt down deep.

" Mia has been like a sister to me since pretty much day one. And let me tell you it has been a crazy ride. " She said laughing nervously. Mia was looking at her with sisterly admiration.

" Brian has been so much more than a big brother to me. Most of my life he was everything. Dad, brother, best friend, confidante this list goes on and on. I'm happy that he has found a great woman that loves him enough to put up with his crazy a- butt. " She corrected remembering that her nephew was running around somewhere.

" I wish for you two to be happy always. " She said wiping her eyes a little and raising her glass and then putting it down.


	2. Dom finds out

A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Chapter two

After the reception Evie started cleaning up all the garbage and beer bottles. Once she was done with that she sighed. There was a sink full of dishes in the kitchen with her name on them. Damn Mia for asking her to be her maid of honor.

When she walked in the kitchen Dom was at the sink just finishing up the dishes. Evie smiled and went up to him, hugging him from behind.

" Thanks for the help. " She said.

He rinsed the last dish and turned around, grabbing the backs of her thighs he lifted her up to sit on the counter. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and sighed happily. These were the moments she loved. He made her feel like she was the most important person in the world.

" Can I ask you something? " He whispered.

" You know you can always ask me anything. She said cupping his face in her hands.

Dom let their foreheads touch. He took a big breath and let it out. " I couldn't help but notice that you didn't drink your champagne after the toast. " He said looking deep into her eyes.

Evie adverted her eyes. " That wasn't a question. " She said pushing him back and getting off of the counter and went to go in the living room.

Dom grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to him. He looked down at her and lifted her chin so she had no choice but to look at him.

" Fine. Why didn't you drink your champagne? " He asked getting a little impatient and annoyed that she was dancing around the matter.

" I didn't feel like drinking okay? Can we just let it go? " She asked, again heading back to the living room.

She started putting the couch pillows back in their rightful places. Dom stood in the doorway watching her. He knew something was wrong. Whenever she felt out of control she cleaned obsessively. A leftover trait of the mental abuse her parents inflicted on her.

" I don't like being left in the dark. I know something's wrong and you're not telling me. I thought we were going to be straight up with each other. " He said coming in the living room and sitting on the lazy boy.

Evie froze and stopped fluffing the pillows. " I just have a lot on my mind Dom. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Please say that you understand and will give me the space I'm asking for. " She said giving up on the pillows and sitting down.

Dom stood up and went to the front door. He looked back at her and said " you want space? Fine. How about you come find me whenever you're ready to " talk about it. " He said opening the door and walking out.

AAF-NB

Dom went to the shop and worked on a few cars that were due to be picked up the next day. After a few hours he was finished and was finding himself not wanting to go back home. Manlyness aside, it hurt that his woman was hiding something from him. He thought that he had provided a safe place for her to talk to him, confide in him. He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands.

He really needed to talk to Brian, but he and Mia were probably flying over the pacific ocean on their way to Greece for their honeymoon. It was three in the morning and he knew he needed to get some sleep. Locking the shop up, he got in his Charger and headed home.

When he walked in the house was dark and silent. He quietly walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom, stripping his clothes of and turned the shower on. The hot water was exactly what his body needed. All the stress that was making his muscles tense up melted away. After the water started getting cold he got out and reached for his towel. He pulled it hard and the hand soap fell off of the sink and into the garbage.

Dom sighed and wrapped the towel around his waist. He bent down and grabbed the soap from the garbage. A wad of toilet paper was stuck to it and he peeled it off. Before he could throw it away again, he felt something hard in the middle. Unraveling the toilet paper, a small white strip fell onto the floor. It was like a dream or something. He picked it up and saw two pink lines and his heart stopped.

Reaching for the garbage he looked through it and found a pregnancy test box. He read the instructions and found himself on the floor speechless.

AAF-NB

Evie woke up and saw that she was still alone in bed. Glancing at the clockshe saw that it was four a.m. ' Where is he? ' She thought getting up to use the bathroom. She went to the room next to their and checked on Jack before she went to the bathroom.

The door was closed so she knocked on it. " Dom are you in there? " She asked and she heard some shuffling. She opened the door and found him standing facing the door with the pregnancy test in his hands. He looked like a deer that was caught in the headlights. Evie mentally scolded herself for leaving the evidence in the trash instead of throwing it in the outside can.

" This is what you didn't want to tell me? What you needed time to think about? " He asked obviously still in shock. It was Evies turn to be speechless. She couldn't find the words to explain to him.

Anger filled Doms blood at the look on her face. " So what you weren't sure if you wanted to keep it or not? Or maybe you already made up your mind and decided to get rid of it without telling me? " He asked shoving passed her to go into their room.

She followed him and stood in the doorway. He was pacing back and forth, looking up at her every few seconds.

" It wasn't like that. " She said calmly. Dom ceased all movements and stared her down.

" Then how was it? " He asked icily. " When did you find out? "

Evie took a deep breath. " This morning. I had been feeling nauseous for a few days and I had threw up. And... My period was late by three weeks. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. " She said shakily, sitting down on their bed.

Dom continued his pacing and Evie pulled her legs up to her chest. He looked at her and went over and bent down, pulling her legs back down to the floor. " That can't be good for the baby. " He said softly. That was all it took for her to fall apart.

Dom lifted her up and sat down on the bed with her in his arms. He cradled her like a baby and slowly rocked back and forth. " Do you want me to call Brian? I'm sure they've landed by now. " He asked softly.

Evie shook her head. " No I don't want to bother them on their honeymoon. " She said calming down a little. " He- he knew that something was wrong, brotherly intuition. I almost told him. I could never lie to my brother. " She said pausing for a few seconds. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you asked. "

Dom held her a little tighter. " You're twenty years old and pregnant. You're scared I get it, but you should know that you can tell me anything even if you think I'll be mad at you. I meant it when I said that I wouldn't leave you. Was that what you were thinking? That I would leave you? "

Evie looked up at him sadly. " I don't know. Are you ready to be a dad? " She asked getting off of his lap and sitting next to him.

Dom grabbed her hand. " I'm almost thirty years old Evie. I want to make a family with you, I just wanted to give you some time to get used to the idea. I thought you were on the pill? " He asked confused.

Evie nodded. " I am, but like all other contraceptives there is that one or two percent chance it will fail. So... " She said about to ask the question she was very scared of asking. " Are you happy about this? "

Dom layed back on the bed and brought her down on top of him, holding her tight. " Baby you have no idea how happy I am. A little scared too, but mostly happy. " He said rubbing her back.

" Jack is going to have a little cousin. " She said getting comfortable in his arms.

" When was the last time you checked on him? " He asked sitting up.

" Just before I found you in the bathroom, which reminds me I need to pee. " She said getting up and making a beeline to the bathroom. Dom grinned and went to double check Jack. He was sleeping in his crib peacefully. Dom looked down at him and wondered what his child would be. He'd love to have a son so he could pass down his knowledge of cars, but having a daughter who was just like her mom would be great too.

He went back into their room to find Evie laying down with her back to him. He slid in and pulled her close to him, falling asleep in seconds.


	3. Baby joy times two

A/N Hey guys I know I have been M.I.A. on this story for a while. Sorry about that. Any who, enjoy.

Chapter three

Brian and Mia had been in Greece for a few days. They were enjoying the beautiful sites and loving the alone time.

Currently, they were walking hand in hand down a very beautiful street. Mia had a beautiful, tanned glow to her and Brian had a huge smile plastered across his face.

" We have to find something to bring back for Evie to say thanks for being such an amazing Maid of Honor and for taking care of Jack. " She said looking around

There were vendors and merchants on both sides of the street. One of them in particular caught Mias eyes. There was a beautiful light purple goddess dress hanging in front of the stall. Looking at it up close she saw that it was an over the shoulder, leaving one bare top that had a long twist of fabric under the bust. The rest of the dress flowed out like waves.

Mia looked at Brian and smiled. " This is perfect. " She said immediately taking, and paying for it.

They continued walking when Brian remembered that Evie had been acting funny at the wedding. " I'm worried about her. " He said after a few minutes.

Mia looked up at him in confusion. " What do you mean? Shes been doing great. I've talked to her every day since we've been here. "

Brian stopped walking. " When we danced at the wedding I asked her if something was wrong and she was going to tell me something when Dom announced that it was time for the toasts. I can't believe I forgot about that. " He said running a hand over his hair.

Mias eyebrows furrowed. With all the wedding preparations she had forgotten about other people. Evie had been through so much and was much better, but she still had times where she would get really sad. Mia felt like such a horrible sister in law.

" Do you think she's okay? " She asked pulling out her cell. " Do you think we should call? "

Brian grabbed her cell and shook his head. " Later. " He said grabbing her hand again. They made their way back to the Hotel. Once inside Mia let go of his hand and headed to the news stand on the bottom floor.

" What do you need to come here for? " He asked in confusion.

Mia looked at him and then at the store. " I need feminine things. Will you please go to the restaurant and get us some dinner to take to the room? " She asked with puppy dog eyes.

Brian smiled sweetly and nodded, hugging her. " Don't take too long Mrs. O'conner. " He whispered before walking towards the restaurant.

AAF-NB

When they got to their room Mia headed straight for the bathroom. Brian set out the food and looked at his cell. It hadn't worked much in Greece, but remembering how his baby sister was acting at their wedding, he decided to give her a call from one of the phones in their room.

After a few rings Dom answered.

" Hey Dom how's Jack? " He asked, missing his son like crazy.

" He's fine Brian. Evie is giving him a bath. " Dom said.

Brian sighed " That's kinda why I called. Can you put her on? " He asked, looking at the bathroom door. Mia was taking a while.

Brian could hear Dom walking up the stairs to give Evie the phone. After a minute he heard " Hello? Brian? "

A smile came to his face after hearing her happy tone. " Hey sis how are you? " He asked sitting down.

He could hear splashing in the background and knew Jack was enjoying his bath.

" I'm good Bri, hold on I'm putting you on speaker, Jack wants to say hi. "

" Hi daddy! Aunt Evie took me to the park and I got a ice cream cone and it melted all over me and her. " Came his sons excited voice.

Brian grinned. " Did you? Is that why Aunt Evie is giving you a bath? " He asked laughing.

" Yes! " Jack squealed.

" It's not funny Bri. It was my favorite shirt that now has chocolate ice cream all over it. " She said exasperated.

Brian laughed again. " Listen sis I need to talk to you, you know in private? " He said getting serious.

He could hear Evie take him off of speaker. " Okay give me a minute to get Jack wrapped in a towel. A minute later he heard her tell Jack to go get Uncle Dom to help him get dressed.

" Okay Bri you have my full attention. " She said.

Brian took a few seconds before speaking. " Sis. Is everything okay? At the wedding you were gonna tell me something and didn't get the chance to. "

Even on separate sides of the world, he knew his sister would down play it.

" It was nothing Bri. Everything is good now. "

Brian could have let it go, if it were any other person. His sister was hiding something.

" I don't believe you. Tell me what's going on right now Evelina. " He said full naming her.

Evie sighed on the other end. " Look it's not a big deal. I'll tell you when you get home. "

Brian was getting angry now. " Damn it Evie! Getting a straight answer out of you is like pulling teeth. "

He couldn't understand her muffled reply. " What? "

" I'm pregnant! " She said quickly.

The phone dropped out of his hand. Mia came out of the bathroom when she heard it clatter. She had a white strip in her hand. " What's going on? " She asked.

Brian didn't even look at her. " There's gonna be another baby. " He said softly.

Mia was confused. " How'd you know? "

Brian looked at her strangely. " How did I know? How long have you known that Evie was pregnant? " He yelled standing up.

Mias eyes bugged out. " Evie's pregnant? " She asked making Brian notice the test strip in her hand.

" Oh god. " He said having to sit down again.


	4. The unexpected visitor

Chapter four

Brian spent the rest of he and Mias honeymoon in a state of shock. His wife and his baby sister were pregnant at the same time. They were on the plane back to Cali and he spent most of the trip staring out of the window. Mia looked at him for the thousandth time and rolled her eyes.

Brian was disappointed. His baby sister was supposed to be enjoying her twenties, not becoming a mother. Part of him was cared that she wasn't in the right state of mind to make life altering decisions. He knew Dom would kill him for even bringing up the subject. Evie was doing great, but that doesn't mean she's one hundred percent back to her old self. She still has nightmares from time to time.

Nothing was more important to Brian than making sure his sister was well cared for after everything she went through, but the thought of being called uncle Brian made him smile a little. Conflicting emotions. He could see Jack running around with two other children laughing and raising hell. That life looked great. Sighing he looked at his beautiful wife and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

" Are you out of your mood? " She asked smiling smiling at him.

He smiled back and nodded. " I Guess it wouldn't be so bad to have a couple more little people around. "

With Evie and Dom

Jack got excited as they entered the airport. Evie knew he had missed his parents. " Jack come here. " She said holding out her hand so that she wouldn't lose him.

He smiled and ran to her, happily taking her hand. Dom looked at them with a silly grin on his face. He couldn't wait until their baby was born. Evie had her first doctors appointment the day before and the doctor said she was a little over a month along. They got to see their baby on the ultrasound, which at this point looked like a small dot. The doctor turned the volume up on the machine and they heard the heartbeat. Dom couldn't remember ever being this happy.

They got to the right terminal and sat down to wait. Jack found a little friend to talk to who was sitting a couple of seats away and they babbled on and on. Evie kept her eyes on him while Dom looked for Brian and Mia. After ten minutes he tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over and saw them coming through the crowd.

Evie looked at Jack and grinned. " Guess who I see? " She asked nodding her head in their direction.

He looked and took off running. " Mommy! "

Mia dropped her bags and picked him up and hugging him tight. " I missed you so much cheeky monkey! "

Dom grabbed the bags she dropped and sat them down where they were waiting. Brian stood behind Mia waiting to hug his son as well. Mia handed Jack to him and immediately pulled Evie in for a hug.

" I can't wait to be an aunt! " She said excitedly.

Dom and Brian stared each other down before Brian held his hand out to shake. Dom grabbed it and pulled him in for a manly hug. Evie looked at her big brother and gave him a small smile. He looked her over and saw that she was glowing. She had never looked so happy before. Dom and Mia saw that they were having a moment and took Jack to the vending machines for a soda.

Brian and Evie sat down side by side and were silent for a moment. " Is this what you really want Evelina? " He asked softly.

She knew this was coming. " I want it more than I have ever wanted anything Bri. I feel like I am exactly where I'm supposed to be. I love Dom and I can't wait to be a mom. Lord knows I'll be better than ours. " She said shuddering a little.

" Jack is going to have a new sibling and a new cousin to play with. " He said putting it out there.

Evies eyes got big. " Mias pregnant? "

He nodded his head and she pulled him in for a big hug. " Another niece or nephew for me! "

" Hey I thought we were telling them togther? " Mia said holding a Dr. Pepper to Evie.

Brian smiled. " Sorry babe I couldn't stop myself. "

Dom was holding Jack and grinning. " Well we all have something to celebrate. This calls for a family BBQ. Let's get out of here. " He said pulling out his phone.

AAF-NB

Every one showed up to the BBQ. Rome and Tej came after they closed up shop. Han showed up with some racer chick. Even Hobbs stopped by. Everyone was sat around the two large picnic tables as Roman said grace. Once he was done Dom moved Evie, who was in his lap, into a standing position and stood as well.

" I want to thank you all for coming. Tonight we are celebrating two amazing changes that are happening with in our family. " He said and Brian and Mia stood as well.

" Mia is pregnant with baby number two. " Brian gushed and everyone cheered and got up to congratulate them.

Evie put her hand on her still flat stomach and smiled. " I'm pregnant too. "

Romans eyes almost popped out of his head. " Arte you serious right now sis?! " He yelled picked her up and twirling her around.

" Rome put me down or I'm gonna barf on you. " He put her down instantly.

Everyone was hugging and congratulating and didn't see the woman walking into the back yard. Mia pulled back from Han and was the first to notice. " Letty? "

Dom, Brian, and Evie all turned to look at her words. The Letty stood there looking all out of place. " So... What are we celebrating? " She asked awkwardly.

Dom glared at her. " What are you doing here? " He asked pulling Evie close to him. Letty noticed and narrowed her eyes.

" I missed my family. " She said putting her hands on her hips, her eyes never leaving Evie.

Mia went and pulled her in for a small hug. After all, they had been close at one point and time. Letty hugged her back.

AAF-NB

Dom was fuming. Not hungry anymore, he went into his garage and took a look under the hood Evies Camaro.

_How dare she show up five years after she left me? When I'm happier than I've ever been in my life? _

He thought wanting to punch something hard, but restrained himself because the last time he did that it hurt like hell.

" Babe? " Came Evie voice from the front of the garage. She was holding a plate of food.

He looked at her and instantly felt better. " Hey beautiful. " He said wiping his hands off on a rag.

She walked to where her car was parked and handed him the plate. " I know you're hungry please eat. "

He took it and sat on the work bench. She leaned against her car and watched him eat for a few seconds.

" So that was her huh? The woman that broke your heart? She's pretty. " She said sadly.

Dom looked at her and sat his food down and motioned for her to come to him. She sat on his lap and his hands rested right over the life that was growing in her. " She isn't important anymore. This- " He said rubbing her stomach " is what's important. Our baby. Me and you. Ride or die. "

His words hit her hard and she turned to give him a passionate kiss. Someone cleared their throats and they broke apart. Letty stood there holding a Corona.

" I didn't mean to interrupt, can we talk for a few minutes? " She asked looking at Dom.

He sighed and pecked Evies lips. " Give us a minute. Save me some desert. " He said and Evie stood up and walked passed Letty, who grinned a little.

Evie rolled her eyes once she was back in the sunlight. Mia saw her and smiled. " I see you've met Letty. " She said linking her arm in hers and walking around the yard.

" Not formally. She needed to speak with Dom. " She said rolling her eyes again.

Mia grinned. " You're so jealous. "

Evie glared at her. " It's not funny! She's his first love, the woman who left him. I don't know her, but I hate her already. "

Mia just bust out laughing. " Oh sissy I don't mean to laugh, but you gotta know that Dom loves you and your baby more than anything. Letty may be his first love, but you're his true love. I believe that with all of my heart. "

Her words made Evie realize that she was being silly. She was just terrified that she would lose Dom and slip back into the shell of a person she used to be. She wouldn't recover if that were to happen she just knew it.

" Thanks Mia. I really needed to hear that. So... You never told me about Greece. Was it as beautiful as they say it is? " She asked.

Mia smiled and started pulling her towards the house. " I have so many pictures you have to see them. Oooh and I got you a present. Come on! "

AFF-NB

Dom stood up and went back to Evies Camaro. " I'd never in a million years have thought you'd like anything other than your Charger. " She said lightly.

He snorted. " This is Evies Camaro. "

Letty made a face. " Yeah Brians sister. Look I don't know her, or what you and her have going on, but- "

Dom didn't let her finish. " That's right you don't know what's going on. She's Mias sister in law. She's carrying my child. She's my woman. The best woman. She's been through hell and back and can still smile and be happy. She's stronger than most people. That's who Evie is. " Dom growled.

Letty looked like she was gonna be sick. " You knocked her up!? Ever heard of a condom Dom? "

He had never put his hands on a woman but she was pushing it. " Don't go there Letty! It wasn't an accident, more of a surprise. We've been together for over two years. "

" You mean you're serious about that kid? I would have understood if you were just hooking up but that's kind of robbing the cradle isn't it? " She said hitting below the belt.

Dom shut the hood and walked up to her. " You don't know the situation so just stop running your mouth. If you plan on hanging around you will be on your best behavior are we clear? " He asked firmly.

She nodded and he left her to go find Evie.


	5. A nice date and drama mamma

A/N Hey yeah I know same chapter... But it has been changed so please reread. Oh and this chapter will still have smut at the end. Enjoy.

Chapter Five

Two Months Later

" I survived because I had family who refused to give up on me. I put what happened behind me. It's in the past, and my future is looking great. I'm in a great relationship and we have a baby on the way. " Evie said standing in front of her group, rubbing her slightly rounded stomach.

Everyone clapped and she sat back in her chair. She meant what she said. Everything had been going great. She was a little over three months pregnant and on the next doctors appointment they were going to find out the sex of the baby. Dom was super excited. If it's a girl he wants to decorate the nursery in all lavender, he read in a baby book that the color is soothing. If it's a boy he wants to make it nascar themed. He even found a race car crib online.

When group was over she hugged Kennah. " You did so good today Eves. Oh and congrats on the baby. I didn't even know you were pregnant. With you and Doms good looks the baby will be gorgeous. "

Evie smiled. " Thanks Kennah. Yeah only close family knew before now. I'm kind of exhausted already. "

She grinned at Evie. " It will all be worth it when you hold your baby for the first time.

Evie smiled. "You're right. See you next week. " She said grabbing her things and leaving. Once she got to her car she got he phone out of the glove box. She called Dom before starting the car.

Hey beautiful how was group? He asked in that gravely tone she loved so much.

" It was great as usual. Where are you? " She asked hooking her seat belt.

I'm just at the garage. Why don't you come see me? No one's here. I was thinking we could have some fun on the hood of my Charger. He growled out sending a shock through her body.

" On my way. " She said hanging up and heading for the garage.

When she got there she saw Brians Skyline parked next to the Charger and sighed. No hood sex for her. She walked in and saw them both under a hood and cleared her throat. Brian looked over and smiled.

" Hey sis. "

Dom just looked and mouthed " I'm sorry. "

She rolled her eyes and went to help them out. It had been a long time since she had gotten her hands full of grease. There was a special feeling she got while under the hood of a car. It was almost like the feeling she got the first time she got the lead in Swan Lake.

Evie stopped what she was doing and leaned against the car. Thoughts about the baby growing in her came. Would it be a boy or girl? If it was a boy she knew he'd grow into a good man like his father. She knew Dom wanted a daughter though.

" Mission command to Evie. Come back to earth! " Came Brians voice.

Her mind had wandered off once again. " What? "

Dom laughed. " She's got the pregnancy brain already. "

She narrowed her eyes at him. " Shut up. How many cars do you guys have left? "

" This is the last one. Why do you want to go get something to eat? " Brian asked, closing the hood.

Evie grinned. " Sorry Bri me and Dom have a date. " She said giving Dom the " go along with it " look.

Dom cleared his throat. " Oh yeah. " He said pulling her out of the shop.

" Hey what am I supposed to do? " Brian called out.

Evie looked back and laughed. " Call your wife and ask her out. "

AAF-NB

Dom and Evie had showered together when they got home. He washed her body thoroughly and bent down to give her stomach soft kisses as he rinsed her. This woman had turned his whole life upside down in the best way. And now she was giving him a baby.

Afterwards he wrapped her in a fluffy towel and wrapped on around his waist. She went straight to her old room that held all of her clothes in the closet. She really needed to move them into their room. Choosing the goddess dress that Mia had gotten her she went into their room.

Dom was already dressed in a crisp white button down and black slacks. He was trying to get the buttons on his cuffs buttoned when he looked up at her smiling.

" Wow Mr Toretto you sure clean up nice. " She said going over to help him.

When she was finished with his cuffs he bent down and softly kissed her lips. " I have to go get my " dress shoes " from the downstairs closet. " He said leaving her to get dressed.

The dress fit her like a glove and showed off her baby bump. She had no idea where they were going, but it felt good just to dress up and go out with her man. Her hair was just simply brushed through and scrunched with a little gel to give her soft curls.

" So where are we going? " Evie asked as they turned onto Sunset boulevard.

He grinned, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. " I thought we'd see what we can get into on Sunset strip. It comes alive at this time of the evening. "

AAF-NB

Mia laughed at her son as he ran around the living room with his batman cape. She laughed even harder when Brian jumped from the landing wearing his own cape. Rubbing her slightly rounded stomach she prayed that they had a girl this time around. Lord knows there were too many men in this family already.

The door bell rang bringing her out of her thoughts. " I'll get it, you too continue to keep Gotham safe. " She said going and opening the front door.

It was Letty.

Mia loved Letty like a sister, but Evie was her sister too. She hated having all of these mixed feelings.

" Hey. " Letty said softly.

" Hey... Come in. " Mia said stepping aside.

Letty walked in and smiled at Brian and Jack. Mia nodded towards the kitchen and they both left the boys.

" Listen, I know that I didn't call, but I needed to talk. "

Mia handed her a bottle of water and sat on one of the bar stools. " It's fine, I was just surprised to see you that's all. What did you need to talk about? "

Letty sighed. " It's about Dom. I made a huge mistake- "

Mia didn't let her finish. " Let, I love you like a sister, but Evie is my sister too. Dom is happy. Happier than I have ever seen him in fact. " She said grabbing Lettys hand from across the counter.

" I'm not saying this to hurt you in any way, I just can't let you hurt him again. You don't know a lot about Evie. For such a young girl she had been through a lot. Her spirit was broken and it took a lot to put the pieces back together and Dom had a huge part in that.

Letty took her hand back and huffed. " So the kid had it hard, so did a lot of people. My concern is Dom I don't understand why he'd fall for damaged property. "

" Wait a minute Letty! Your concern should be with yourself. Any claim you had on Dom disintegrated when you left. And I'm not going to let you bash my sister like that. Evie came into the diner maybe seven months after you decided that it was " too dangerous " to stick with your family. " She said getting heated.

Letty was shocked. " That's not exactly fair Mia. A lot of stuff went down after that last heist. I needed time to think and by the time I was ready to come back you all had scattered. I just want my family back. " She said sniffling.

" You don't have any right to come back and expect for things to go back to the way they were. If you want your family back you have to accept that Evie is a part of it and back off my brother. " Mia said, running her fingers through her hair in agitation.

Two tears ran down Letty cheeks. " Don't you miss how things used to be? "

Mia shook her head. " No. I'm glad things ended up the way they did. Dom and Brian are legit and we don't have to worry about our family being ripped apart again. Look it's getting late and I have to put Jack to bed. You should go. " She said showing her to the door.

" Think about what I said Let. " She said as the older woman walked outside and into the night.

AAF-NB

" I still can't get over that guy mooning tourists. " Evie laughed as she and Dom walked in their home. Sitting in an arm chair she rook her sandals off. " The live music was pretty good too. "

Dom smiled. " I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. " He said going over to her and pulling her up.

His hands slid around her waist and his nose trailed up her neck sending hot shivers down her body. Loving the safe feeling of her lovers arms she reached up and kissed him heatedly.

For the past couple of weeks every time Dom touched her she got hot. it could be the simplest of touches. He lifted her up and carried her up to their room and laid her down on their bed.

" Stay here. " He said as he slipped out of his dress shoes off. Going to the dresser he turned the radio on to the slow jams station.

He came back to the bed, loving how she sprawled herself out. the look in her eyes told him that she was getting impatient so he removed his shirt and unbuttoned his slacks, letting them drop to the floor.

Loving what she was seeing she got up and trailed a hand down his hard abs and looked up at him seductively. " I love you so much. " She whispered.

Reaching behind her he unzipped the goddess dress and let it pool to the floor. He groaned when he realized that she had been commando the whole time. The moon was shining through a window bathing her in dim light. Her body was changing, her breasts were fuller and her bump was slightly sticking out.

" Fuck you have no idea how much I love you back. " He growled and covered her mouth with his.

One of his hands trailed down to her inner thighs, parting her swollen lips his middle finger put pressure on her clit. Her hot center was wet and waiting for his attention. He pushed her back on the edge of the bed and got on his knees he spread her legs and rubbed her a few times causing her to buck into his hand.

" Yess more please. " She begged.

Giving in, he trailed his tongue up the length of her, ending on her clit.

" Oh god Dom! " She moaned hoarsely.

Sucking her clit hard, he slid two fingers into her tight heat.

She thrashed around on the bed. " Please don't stop I'm almost there! " She said as she fell over the edge.

After she caught her breath she pushed him away from her. " Stand up. "

He did as she said and she got on her knees and took his hard cock in her hands. She didn't waste any time in taking him in her mouth as deep as it could go.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and enjoyed her mouth. " Fuck babe your mouth is so hot. "

Not being able to take any longer he got on the bed with her and kissed her hard. Pushing her up the bed he lined his cock up with her dripping center and plunged in deep. She gasped at the sudden pleasure and grabbed his biceps and bucked up in time with his thrusts.

He pistoned into her at different angles making her cry out. " God Dom right there! " She cried as hit hit her g-spot over and over. Her orgasm hit her like a train, her walls milked him and they both came together. They both lay tangled in each other, trying to catch their breath.

As they laid there in their afterglow, Evies phone started ringing.

" Let it go to voicemail. " Dom said pulling her closer.

Evie pulled away. " That's Mias ringtone it might be important. " She said grabbing her pone. " Hey Mia. "

Hey Eves, umm I have something to tell you and you're not gonna like it.

A/N Okay so I know I started this off as a Christmas chapter, but I got super busy and am not feeling that concept anymore. Someone flamed me a while back for making Letty too bitchy, but I figured if it went through Mia she would be able to diffuse the situation with out a huge blow up because I really don't plan on making Letty a villain. Anywho R&amp;R I'm open to suggestions.


	6. The honeymoon period is over

A/N Wow thirteen reviews, sixty three favs, and eighty follows! I also want to thank my reviewers ( most of them anyways ) for always being respectful in your criticisms. I swear the haters keep me motivated.

If any one of my lovely readers doesn't sign in before they review, chances are that I wont see it since I moderate guest reviews. Plus I like to reply back.

Luckily I saw Gigis review that was sent to my e-mail and I laughed. You made some very valid points. Trust me when I say that they have a long way to go in their relationship. Yes a baby will complicate things, but that's not what I'm worried about. You're not the first person to point out the fact that my Dom is immature. If you'd like to talk more about it PM me I'd love to read your ideas :) You're already giving me great ideas for the next few chapters!

I'd love to read all of your ideas honestly so shoot me a message or something.

And I'd also like to say sorry for the whole Christmas fiasco and I promise that Letty and Evie will end up friends at some point. Oh yeah and anyone on facebook should add me. /cici2gud2betru. Don't judge me they wont let me change it.

Chapter six

Evie wasn't worried. She really wasn't. Letty wanting Dom back wouldn't change the way he feels about her. Right? Ugghh she really needed to get out of the house and forget about her problems.

Ever since she got pregnant Dom has been treating her like a glass doll. At first it was nice to have him be there for her, now... Not so much. She was antsy and that's never good when it comes to her.

She heard Han and Rome talking about going to the races tonight and decided that she really wanted to go to. Probably not the best idea given her condition, but she needed to do something besides watch her nails grow.

Changing into her hell on wheels t-shirt, some black jeans, and converse she went downstairs and left.

AAF-NB

" Sis what are you doing here? " Rome yelled over the crowd.

Evie had just gotten out of her Camaro when she heard his voice. He came and gave her a hug before looking at her like she had lost her mind.

" You should not be here in your condition. " He said firmly.

Evie laughed. " What's the worst that can happen? " She asked innocently.

" You could lose a wad of money. " Came a voice from behind her.

Damn it! Of all the luck in the world. Letty.

Evie put a fake smile on her face. " I'm not too worried about losing any money. "

Letty scowled. " Right, because it wouldn't be your money you'd be losing right? "

Ouch that one stung. Rome looked back and forth at the two. Knowing how bad his sisters temper was he cleared his throat. " It doesn't matter whose money you use. Are we racing or not? " He asked.

" I'll race baby face here on my own for five grand right now. " Letty said handing the money to Rome. " Unless that's too steep for you. " She added with venom.

She was trying to pull a punk card on Evie. " I didn't come here thinking I was gonna race. All I have on me is plastic. "

Letty rolled her eyes. " That's what I thought. "

The nerve of some people! Evie considered putting her baby on the line like she did her first night in L.A. It worked for her then why not now?

Rome didn't know Letty very well, but didn't like how she was trying to play his baby sister. Going in his pocket he counted out the five G's she needed and added it to the stack of money that Letty gave him.

" She's in. " He announced, bending towards Evie. " You can pay me back if you lose. Which I know you wont. " He whispered.

Ignoring the smug look on Lettys face she headed back to her car. She had to prepare herself mentally for the race. Dom most likely taught her how to race so that meant it wasn't going to be easy to beat her. If she lost that bitch would use it against her and that wasn't happening. The crowd parted as she pulled up next to Lettys Viper.

Breathing in and out she felt her nerves spike. She briefly rubbed her stomach and hoped like hell the baby was an adrenaline junky like his or her parents. If not she'd probably be puking at the finish line.

A scantly clad woman came between the two of them and dropped a red and black checkered flag.

They both rocketed away from the crowd. They were neck and neck, neither one using their NOS until they needed to. About five seconds away from the finish line Letty hit hers and it looked like she was going to steal it. Until Evie hit hers and passed her in two seconds flat that is. She crossed the finish line and sat in her car for a minute trying to calm her heart and not barf.

Rome opened her door and pulled her into a celebratory hug. " I knew you could do it! " He said putting five grande in her hand.

Han shook her hand and winked. He really didn't think she had it in her. Everyone was gearing up to do another race but Evie was getting tired. The adrenaline had wore off. Now she was ready to crawl in bed.

" Hey Rome I'm gonna call it a night. " She yelled over the crowd.

He leaned down so she could hear him. " Okay sis have a good night and be careful on the drive home. "

She gave him a hug and got back in her car.

AAF-NB

Letty was leaning against her car watching every one congratulate Evie. She had seriously underestimated the younger woman. Who would have thought a young pregnant girl would know how to drive like that? Racing was one thing she thought she could beat her at, but little miss perfect proved her wrong.

The only good thing about her being so young was that she knew that Dom wouldn't be with her much longer. Yeah they'd always have a kid together, but she was way too immature to really be what he needed. I mean who races while pregnant? That's just plain stupid. She wondered what Dom and her brother would say... Pulling out her cell she dialed the familiar number.

AAF-NB

Walking in the dark house Evie sighed. She was so ready to pass out. Figuring Dom would be in bed she went to get a bottle of water from the kitchen. Turning on the light she screamed bloody murder when Dom was standing in the dark with a corona in his hand.

" Jesus Dom are you trying to give me heart failure? " She said trying to calm herself.

He glared at her. " It would seem that you don't really care about your health. Since you snuck out to race that is. " He growled.

Evie knew there was no point in denying it. " Sneaking is a strong word. It would imply that I went behind your back. " She said as she bent and grabbed her room temp water from the package.

" That's exactly what you did! " He roared. " Do you not care about the baby growing inside of you? Did you think no one would tell me? "

Now that one really hurt. " Of course I care about the baby Dom! " She yelled back, trying to hold in tears. " Who told you? " As if she didn't already know.

Dom waved it off. " It doesn't matter. " He said getting closer. " What does matter is your lack of maturity and responsibility. "

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. " If I'm so immature then why are you even with me? I didn't go to race I just went to watch and hang with Rome. If your ex hadn't have shown up and baited me to race her then we wouldn't be here fighting right now! " Which was probably her plan to begin with.

" You shouldn't have been there in the first place! " He bit out.

Evie laughed. " Of course! You would rather I stay at home all day everyday and take up knitting. I'm not that girl Dom I thought you knew that. I was never that girl even before... " She stopped and tried to shake off the unwanted feelings. " I just wanted to have a little fun. " She whispered.

Dom was infuriated. " Fun? Evie you're gonna be a mom you don't have time for fun. It's my job to take care of you both so if taking up knitting is what is best then that's what you should do. I'm going to bed. You look beat so finish your water and join me. "

Once he was upstairs she slid to the floor in deep thought. She didn't want to be a boring mom, but she didn't want to be an irresponsible one either. That made her remember Lettys words.

" Right, because it wouldn't be your money you'd be losing right? "

Evie never had a job in her life. Brian always made sure she had what she needed. Then Dom took over. How could she take care of a baby when she wasn't sure if she could take care of herself? All of these thoughts swirled through her mind at once. It was like a reality check that was way too late. Or was it?

It couldn't be too late to learn how to take care of herself. Making a decision she got up and took her debit card out of her pocket. Going in the junk drawer she took the scissors and cut the card in half. That way there would be no temptation.

Looking around she realized that as long as she was under Doms roof he'd always try to control her. She really needed a place of her own. But to do that she needed a job. It shouldn't be too hard to find one. She had five grand and that would be a good start.

Looking at the clock she sighed and headed upstairs. She didn't let the fact that he said some really hurtful things to her slide. Instead of going to their room she went to her old room and layed down.

Deciding to move out was easy. Telling Dom would be the hard part. She still loves him just as much as she always did. She just hoped and prayed that she would still have a relationship in the morning.


	7. Evie takes control

Chapter seven

Dom woke up to an empty house. He knew she was mad but never thought she'd be so mad that she wouldn't want to sleep with him. He had gotten used to waking up with her close. Figuring that she went to Mia and Brian's he got dressed and headed that way.

To his shock she wasn't there. He had called the whole family and no one had seen her. ' Where is she? ' He thought.

Mia put Jack in his height chair and gave him some cheerios. " Why wouldn't she tell you where she was going? "

Dom sighed. " We had a fight. "

She rolled her eyes. " Of course. What this time? "

" She went to the races last night and let Letty her all whipped up enough to race her. I can't believe how reckless she was. " He said rubbing his head.

Letty. Mia was not surprised. " You have to understand that Evie is young. Old enough to procreate but she's still just a kid. As for Letty, she knows what she's doing Dom. I don't know if Evie told you but she stopped by the other night. With the notion that she could get you back. "

" Why didn't you tell me? " He asked.

" I thought Evie would tell you. I'm not agreeing with what she did, but we both know Let has a way to make you make snap decisions. We have no idea what she told Eves. She'll turn up sooner or later. " Mia said as she gave more cheerios to Jack.

Dom knew she was right about the Letty thing, but their fight last night was what was really bothering him. " I said some messed up stuff to her last night about how she doesn't care about the baby. She'll probably never come back. "

Mia froze. " You told her that? Them exact words? "

This was bad. He could tell by the look on her face. " Well I kind of implied it. "

" Really Dom! " She yelled making Jack look up in surprise.

Reaching over she slapped him on the back of the head. " You never say that to a pregnant woman! You better find her and beg for forgiveness and fast. Or she really might not come back. "

AAf-NB

Evie started her car and sighed. She had been to ten different places and none of them wanted a high school drop out. Just great. And to top it off she got cussed out over the phone by Brian for racing last night. As if she didn't hear enough of that shit last night.

Luckily she was able to get a job as an assistant for a ballet teacher. It was nothing special. Minimum wage but at least it was a beginners class. She could do that in her sleep.

Now for the hard part. Telling Dom she was moving out. She didn't want out of the relationship by any means, she just needed space. He said some pretty harsh things to her and time apart was what was best.

She headed to the garage under strict orders from Brian. That only meant more of him telling her how reckless she was. Pulling up behind Brian's Skyline she could see that the whole team was there. Great.

Luckily Dom was in the office so she could talk to her brother without an inquisition. She so didn't need that right now. Brian was under the hood of a Escalade when she walked up.

" Hey Bri. "

Looking up he gave her a look that only he could give. " Lets talk. " He said closing the hood and pulling her to the nursery.

Everyone watched and gave sympathetic looks. Brian was like a father to her and she knew he may be done yelling, but not done lecturing. Oh god. Once the door closed he pulled her in a tight hug.

" God Evie I swear you'll send me to an early grave. " He said letting go.

Brian knew his sister well enough to know that if pushed too far she'll run for the hills. Dom wasn't wrong in thinking that she wouldn't come back. Oh yeah, his wife definitely told him about what Dom had said to Evie. He was angry at his brother in law and they would be having a talk for sure.

She was expecting him to lecture her and here he was just glad that she was okay. " Umm you're not gonna tell me that I was irresponsible and I could have hurt the baby? " She asked.

Brian sighed and placed his palm on her bump. " If the baby was hurt you'd know it. Plus I heard Dom gave you a hard time about it already. "

The sound of his name brought back what she had felt the night before. " He really hurt me Bri. " She said in a small voice.

She was back in his arms. " He loves you Eves. More than you or me know. I'm going to have words with him but I don't want you to stress out. It's not good for the baby. As for what he said, he just doesn't understand that you have a mind of your own and that you're not perfect. Like his mom was. "

She stiffened in his arms. Did her really expect her to be like his mom? " God Bri it's so hard. " She cried.

They stayed like that until someone knocked. The door opened and Dom stuck his face in. " Hey can I come in? " He asked softly.

Brian nodded and let her go. " I'll give you guys some space. " He said leaving.

They both stood there for a couple of minutes just looking at one another.

" I missed waking up to you. " He said breaking the silence.

Evie didn't know what to say to that. Yes she didn't like sleeping without him, but he really hurt her last night.

He went in his pocket and pulling out her cut up debit card. " I know you're mad but you need this. " He said.

She shook her head. " No. I don't want it. Letty was right. "

Dom went from calm to angry in seconds. " Right about what Evie? "

" She said that I spend money it's not mine. And she's right. That's why I cut the card. And why I got a job today. " She said sitting down.

He paced back and forth a few times. " You don't have to get a job. It's my job to take care of you and the baby. " He said getting on his knees and putting his ear to her stomach.

" I know you think you have to, but I've never had to take care of myself and that's why I'm so irresponsible. I need to do this before the baby comes. I want to be a good mom. I'll never be perfect but I'll love he or she fiercely. I already do. " She said rubbing her bump.

" I'm so sorry that I said you didn't care about the baby. It wasn't right. " He said getting down on is knees and rubbing his face against their growing child.

" You really hurt me Dom. I barely slept and got up to pack my bags at least three times in the middle of the night. " She said as tears started flowing.

Dom hugged her tighter to him. " No. Please don't talk like that. Do what you want within reason, but please don't leave me. "

Evie couldn't take it any longer. " I'm not breaking up with you Dom! I just need to know that I can take care of myself. Last night really opened my eyes. When I came back to L. A. I was messed up. And now that I'm doing better I have to do something. I can't just sit around all day. "

He gently nudged her back and stood up. " Your job is to take it easy and make sure the baby is growing. "

She rolled her eyes. " The baby is fine Dom. Look I need to do this and if you're not comfortable with it- "

" No. Don't you dare say what I think you're about to say. " He said cutting her off.

Evie couldn't take it anymore. " You do not get to tell me what to do, I'm a grown woman. I got a job at a ballet school and you're gonna have to find a way to live with that. " She yelled.

She went to storm out, but before she did she turned and looked at him. " You should get that hand looked at. "


	8. Moving out and finding out the sex :)

Chapter eight

Two months later

Evie could hear a car horn blare from her apartment window. Looking out of her window she could see Dom's Charger out front.

" Can you wait a minute!? I am six months pregnant after all. " She yelled down.

She could see his hand waving furiously as if to say " hurry the hell up. " Once she got her shoes tied, which was a huge feat in itself, she was ready to go. Today was the big day after all. They were finding out the sex of their baby.

She locked her apartment tight and headed to the elevator. Moving out of Dom's house was the best decision she had ever made. Having time to herself was great, and the owner of the building gave her a great price on rent when he found out she was pregnant. He even had the elevator fixed just for her.

Dom didn't take it well. It took weeks before he'd even set foot in the apartment. He came around of course, but she could never forget the day she moved out.

Flashback

Evie had all of her bags packed. Dom was still at the garage so she had time to get them out and into her new apartment before he got home. She knew when she told him he'd do everything in his power to get her to stay. If she was moved in before hand he'd have no choice but accept it.

The apartment wasn't much, but it was perfect for just her. One bedroom, a decent sized bathroom, and a adequate kitchen and living area. Once she gave it her touch it would be home. Brian was already at the new apartment waiting to help her. He was the only one she could call and know it wouldn't get back to Dom before she could tell him.

It sounds a little battered womanish she knew, but he was protective and some times it smothered her. She had no doubt that this would bring them a lot closer than farther apart. Putting her bags in the trunk of her rental car ( the Camaro was not big enough to fit all of her stuff ) she headed over to her apartment. Her Camaro was already there.

Pulling into parking parking space next to her Camaro she texted Brian and waited for him to come down. She popped the trunk and got out of the rental. Once he was out of the building he started grabbing her bags and they headed back in.

Brian was happy that she made a big decision like this on her own. It made him relax a little and renewed his hope for her future. Being a mom was a big adjustment. Now she that she was on her own he knew she'd mature and do a great job with his niece or nephew. Dom was like a brother to him, but Evie WAS his sister.

Once everything was in Evie looked around and sighed. It was pretty empty. The only furniture she had was a full size bed that she had bought from a liquidator for cheap.

" You'll be alright here sis. Once you get some furniture and put hang a few pictures you'll be right at home. " Brian said putting his arm around my shoulders.

She nodded. " Yeah I'm just a little nervous. I've never lived alone before. "

" You wont be completely alone Eves. I'll be checking up on you and you know Jack will want to come stay the night with his aunt. Once you tell Dom he'll probably stake the place out every night. " He said as his phone started ringing.

" Speak of the devil. " He said looking at the caller I.D. " What's up Dom? "

She could hear him yelling but didn't make out the words. She knew he knew regardless. Brian went over to the window and looked out. " Shit. " He said hanging up the phone. " We have company Eves. "

If she wasn't nervous before she damn sure was now. Seeing the look on her face he went and stood in front of her.

" Hey you don't have to let him in if you don't want to. He's pretty angry. " He said.

Evie nodded. " Yeah if he already knows then I'd rather him cool down a bit before we talk. "

" Okay sis I'm gonna go get rid of him and then I'm gonna go. Are you gonna be okay by yourself? "

She waved him off. " Yeah I'll be fine. Later I'll go get some food and then go to bed. "

Later on she did what she said she would and left to get some Del Taco. After that she stopped at a gas station and got a 2 liter of half and half. The baby was kicking up a storm the ride home and she couldn't wait to eat, shower, and go to sleep. Too bad that's not how it happened.

When she pulled into her parking spot she heard the roar of his engine. The Charger parked right behind her so she couldn't leave. Once he got out he came around to the drivers side window to see her head resting on the steering wheel in defeat.

" I'm not leaving so you might as well talk to me. " He said after a few moments.

Sighing she opened her door and he stepped back. " I see you've calmed down. " She said looking up at him.

Sadness. That was written all over his face and it broke her heart a little. She hadn't done this to make him feel bad.

" Can you stay put while I park so we can talk? " He asked.

She nodded and watched him go. When he got back out she got her food and drink and headed to the front door of the building. Ever the gentleman, he took the stuff from her and even held the door for her to get in. The elevator ride was quick and silent. Neither of them spoke a word until her apartment door shut behind them.

She led him to the kitchen and he set the food on the counter. " Why did you leave me? " He asked.

" I didn't leave you. I left your house. There's a difference. " She said getting a plastic cup and pouring some half and half in it.

It looked like he was gonna punch something, but instead he took some deep breaths. " I don't want to play these games Evie. You wanted to get a job? Fine, but moving out with out telling me? How did you think I'd react? "

Evie looked down at the floor. " I didn't do this to hurt you Dom. I did this for me. I'm sorry if that sounds selfish. "

" Sounds selfish? It is selfish Evie! " He roared. " What about me, the father of your child? We were supposed to be in this together. " He said calming down.

Now that one stung. She walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. He grabbed them and looked down at her. " We are in this together. I just need to be independent. To feel free to make my own choices for the first time in my life. I'm not breaking up or anything like that. I love you too much to do that Dom. "

He took a huge breath and let go of her hands. " Okay. You need space? I can live with that, but I can't promise that I'll be happy about it. I should go and leave you to your independent life with out me. "

End flashback

Dom didn't talk to her for a week. He'd check in on her sometimes and made friends with her neighbors. She knew he had them watching over her too, but he kept his word and let her live her own way.

Him honking again brought her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head she headed down for their appointment.

The doctor saw them as soon as they got there and got Evie situated in her paper gown. Dom had been there for every appointment and he was even the one who picked the doctor.

" Hello mom and dad I see that all of your tests came back perfect. Dr Carter said taking a look at her chart.

Dom picked her hand up and kissed it. " We've been waiting six months for this doc don't leave us in suspense. "

Dr Carter laughed. " Alright. " She said putting Evie's legs in the stirrups and slid the tool into her uterus. " This is going to be cold. " She said in warning before smearing the gel onto her stomach.

She was right.

The wand pressed into her tummy and Dr Carter smiled. " Your baby is right on schedule. " She said moving the wand around even more. " Okay last time your baby was sitting cross legged and we couldn't tell you the sex. This time we've got a full view congratulations it's a girl. "

Evie's heart melted. A daughter. Looking over she saw that Dom had tears in his eye while he looked at the life they had created.

" Doc you just made me that happiest man alive. " He said kissing Evie's hand again.


	9. Baby names

Chapter nine

Three days later

Evie was in the nursery at the garage setting up some things for her daughter. She rubbed her stomach affectionately and hummed a little tune as she worked. They hadn't told anyone the sex yet since they wanted to wait until Mia came back from her ultrasound.

Dom stood in the doorway and stared at her with a little grin on his face. He had painted the wall where the crib would be put lavender and used butterfly stencils. The crib was made out of sturdy iron and had a purple tint to it.

She hung the butterfly mobile and folded the matching blanket. It wasn't a lot of space since Mia would be using the room too, but their baby had her own little corner. Dom even put an rocking chair by her crib so Evie could rock her to sleep.

" Our little butterfly is going to be comfortable here. " He said making her turn to look at him.

Smiling she went up to him and reached up for a kiss. " She sure will be. Thanks to her daddy. "

" Evie? Dom? Where are you guys? " Came Mia's voice from the front of the shop.

They left the nursery and found her and Brian in the office. " Hey! So did you guys find out? " Evie asked excitedly.

Mia nodded and grinned. " It's a girl! "

They both hugged each other and cried a little. " Wait, we told you now it's only fair that you tell us. Are we going to have a niece of a nephew? " Brian asked.

Evie grinned and motioned for them to follow. When they got into the nursery Mia squealed.

" Oh my god this is so cute. Two girls for our family! Now we have a fighting chance against the men. " She said hugging her again.

When she let go of Evie she looked at Brian who was looking at them both with love in his eyes. " We have to do something like this for our little girl. " She told him pointing at the little corner they had made for their daughter.

Brian nodded. " So Eves, have you two decided on a name yet? " He asked.

" We've been throwing some names around, but nothing that sticks. What about you guys? " She asked.

Mia shook her head. " Not yet. I've been looking through baby name books but nothing caught my eyes. "

" We'll figure something out. " Dom said putting a hand on Evie's shoulder.

AAF-NB

" Abriella Toretto? " Evie asked laying on her couch with her head in Dom's lap.

He shook his head. " No, but I do like Bri'Elle. "

She sat up and looked at him. " I love that! So are we decided now? No more going back and forth. Bri'Elle is our daughters name? "

Dom smiled. " Yes. I think we found the perfect name for our little peanut. " He said grabbing her.

She straddled his lap and kissed him passionately. He put his large hand on her tummy and slid his other hand up and cupped one of her breasts. Their sex life hadn't really taken a back burner since she moved out, but he definitely missed being able to have her whenever he wanted.

" Fuck. " She moaned when his other hand slipped into her shorts and pressed firmly on her clit. " Baby take me to the bed. " She said breathlessly.

Not that she didn't mind the couch, but being almost seven months pregnant made things a little difficult. He layed her down and slid her shorts off. She looked at him with lust filled eyes and sat up to pull her shirt off. Her boobs had grew a couple cup sizes and jiggled a little when they were freed.

Dom groaned and pulled his beater, and pants off. He stood there before her in nothing but his boxers. When he saw her admiring his body he grabbed his harness through his boxers and started stroking it. She gasped at the sight and trailed her own hand down and cupped one of her breast and moaned as she rolled her nipple between her thumb and index finger.

The next thing she knew he was naked and sucking on the nipple she had been playing with.

" Oh Dom yes. " She whispered weakly.

He switched nipples and bit gently.

Her body jolted. " I need more please. " She begged urgently.

" More? ' He asked looking up at her. " Like this? " He asked rubbing his hard cock against her hot and wet center.

Evie grabbed his biceps and nodded as she grinded with him. " Oh yes please. "

He put her on her side and got behind her. Lifting her leg he slid the head of his cock in slowly and turned her head towards him so he could watch her facial expressions as he bottomed out in her.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head. " Fuck baby you're always so ready for me. "

" It's you Dom. You do this to me. " She said in a high pitched voice.

Dom started stroking in and out of her wet heat at a steady pace. " Oh please don't stop. " She begged as he hit her G-Spot.

" Fuck! " He growled and sped up his pace and hit that spot over and over again.

" Dom! " She screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

Her walls milking him was all it took for him to bury his nose in her neck and empty his seed into her.

Once his heart slowed he got out of bed to run her a warm bath so she wouldn't be sore at the ballet studio in the morning. Her maternity leave started in a couple weeks and he couldn't be happier.

They had made a deal that she would move back in with him a couple of weeks before her due date. She had been taking care of herself and paying her own bills for a couple of months and he even helped her start a bank account. He wasn't dumb, he knew she wouldn't just let him take care of her when she moved back in and he accepted that.

When she moved out his house became cold. He hated being there by himself. Thinking about that always made his mind go back to a few weeks ago.

Flashback

Dom was working on one of Hectors cars when the bell above the door jingled. He looked up and saw Letty, who stopped walking when she saw him.

" Can I help you? ' He asked wiping his hands on a rag.

She looked like she didn't want to be there. " Yeah I kind of need a favor. "

He rolled his eyes. " And what would that be? "

" My apartment is being fumigated and I can't be in it for a few days. " She said sitting on a stack of tires. " I was wondering if I could stay in my old room until I can get back in. "

Evie wouldn't like it he knew that much, but she hardly came by the house and he was never one to turn away people in need.

" You do understand that what you're asking me could get me in hot water with my girlfriend right? "

Letty sighed. " Look I made peace with the fact that you've moved on. I really just need a place to stay. "

" I have conditions. You can't tell any one you're staying and I don't want to hear any smart comments about my relationship. " He said.

She nodded. " You have my word. I wont even be there too much. Just to sleep. " She promised.

Evie's POV

The next morning Evie had been looking for the baby blanket she had started making when she first found out she was pregnant. Her due date was in a few months and she wanted to finish it. Realizing that she hadn't brought it with her in the move she got her keys and headed over to Dom's.

When she walked in she heard the shower and started picturing Dom's naked body all wet. Her hormones ran wild and she went upstairs and into the bathroom.

" Can I join you? " She asked.

The water stopped and no one answered. Evie grabbed the shower curtain and slid it to the side.

" Oh my god. " Evie said running out of there like a bat out of hell.

" She was in his shower Mia! I move out and he moves her in. " Evie said pacing back and forth in her kitchen.

Mia was the first person she called when she got back to her apartment.

" That doesn't sound right Eves. All Dom has been talking about is getting you to come home. I don't know why he would ruin that. Did you see him in the house? "

" His car wasn't in the driveway. I assume he is at the garage. I can't even look at him right now. " She said trying to blink away tears.

Mia's POV

" Oh Evie stop. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Dom loves you. " She said silently fuming on the inside, but on the outside she wanted to reassure her sister in law.

" I didn't mean to push him away. I just wanted to prove I could make it on my own. "

Mia grabbed her car keys. " I gotta go Eves. I'll stop by later with food and we'll have a girls night. "

" Okay I'm going to lay down for a bit. "

Once she hung up she put Jack shoes on they headed for the garage. She knew it wasn't good for the baby to get this worked up, but she just had to find out what was going on. Evie was her little sister and she wasn't going to let her fall into another depression because of this.

When she walked in she took Jack to the nursery and set him in his play pen with his cars. She then went in search of her brother.

Brian looked up from one of the cars he was working on and smiled. " Hey beaut- What's wrong? " He asked when he saw the look on her face.

" Where's Dom? " She asked sternly.

He pointed towards the office wordlessly. She went straight there and walked in with out knocking. Dom was reading over some paper work and looked up briefly when she walked in.

" What's going on? " He asked still looking over the paper work.

Mia walked over to him and slapped his bald head.

" What the fuck Mia! " He said rubbing his head.

" Do you want to tell me why Letty is staying with you? " She asked putting her hands on her hips.

He froze. " How did you find out? " He asked getting mad.

" The question isn't how I found out. The question is who walked in on Letty taking a shower. " She said looking him straight in the eye.

Panic was shown all over his face. He shot up and tried to move past Mia.

" She doesn't want to talk to you Dom. "

" Too damn bad! I'm not screwing Letty she just needed a place to stay while her apartment got fumigated. " He said pacing back and forth. " I need to talk to her. "

Mia shook her head. " She's sleeping. I'm going over there when Brian gets off and I'll try to reason with her. Even though I'm not sure why I should bother. You should have known better. "

" I just want my family back Mia. " He said with tears in his eyes.

She pulled him down for a hug. " I know. "

End flashback

He Remembered how scared he was that he was going to lose the woman that was laying next to him. In the end Mia got Evie to talk to him and they worked it out. Letty apologized to Evie and assured her that she wasn't trying to take him.

It was safe to say that things were once again on track in their relationship. Life will be perfect when his daughter comes into the world and his woman is back home where she belongs.


	10. Say hello to parenthood

A/N Sorry for all of the time jumps. There is a surprise in the chapter.

Chapter ten

Pain. So much pain. " Ahhhhhh! "

" Push Evie! " Dom coached from the side of her hospital bed.

" I can see the head. I'm going to need you to give a really big push. " Dr Carter told her.

Evie nodded weakly and got a good grip on Dom's hand and pushed as hard as she could. She could see spots in front of her vision and she thought she felt two blood vessels pop. A cry sounded out in the room and she fell flat on her back exhausted.

She could feel Dom pull her paper gown down and Dr Carter set her beautiful daughter on her chest. Tears streamed down her face. She was beautiful!

Dom's smiling face came into view as Dr Carter carried her away to get cleaned up. " You did great baby. " He said kissing her forehead.

" Eight pounds three ounces! " Dr Carter told them from across the room. " And twenty five inches on the dot. " She said wrapping her in a hospital blanket and handed her to Evie.

Looking down at the life they had created she smiled. She had a full head of dark hair that she no doubt got from Dom's side of the family. Her eyes were blue, but she knew that could change.

" Oh Dom she's perfect. " She said passing her to him.

Just then another sharp pain shot through her. " Ahh I thought the pain stopped once she was out. " She said as another contraction came.

Dr Carter had Dom lay the first baby in the bassinet and she went and lifted the sheet covering up. She put Evie feet back in the stirrups and took a look. " This is impossible. " She said looking up at them. " There's another baby. "

Evie looked at Dom in full on panic mode. " Another baby? " She squealed.

" Evie I know you weren't prepared for this, but I need you to push. " Dr Carter said.

She shook her head and cried. " I can't do this again! "

Dom grabbed her hand. " Yes you can. I know we weren't expecting this but we have another child to bring in the world. I wish I could do this for you but I can't. Push baby. "

She braced her self on her elbows and pushed with everything that she had.

" That's it keep pushing. " Dr Carter said. " Dom come here I need you to be ready to grab baby twos torso when he or she comes out. "

He did as he was told and Evie gave another big push. Watching his child coming into the world made his heart swell. Most would find it gross, but to him it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The head came out followed by little shoulders.

" Now Dom. " Dr Carter said holding Evie legs in the stirrups.

He grabbed the baby by the shoulders and gently pulled. When the baby was all the way out Dom looked to see that it was another girl. Dr Carter took her from him and handed him the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. Once Dr Carter cleared her air passage she started wailing.

" Let me see. " Evie said exhausted.

He brought her over and layed her on her chest just as he did with Bri'Elle. " We have two daughters now. "

Dr Carter took her to get cleaned and weighted. " She's six pounds even and 24 inches long. " She carried the blanket wrapped baby over to her parents.

Dom went baby to baby ones bassinet and picked her back up. Sitting on the side of Evie's bed he set both babies side by side.

" Two perfect daughters. I'm so lucky. " He whispered. There were tears in his eyes as he looked at them.

He grabbed ones tiny hand in his large one and his heart skipped a beat when she looked up at him and grabbed one of his fingers. " They really are perfect. " He said passionately in his deep gravely voice.

That really caught baby ones attention. She started crying which made baby two start as well. Dom picked baby one up and layed her on his chest and patted her little bottom. " It's okay daddy didn't mean to scare you. "

Evie laughed and layed baby two on her chest the way he was doing and patted her butt.

He glared at her. " Hey it's not my fault that your voice scares people. "

" Last time I checked it turned you on. " He said and Dr Carter blushed bright red. " Sorry doc. '

She smiled. " It's okay I've heard worse. So do you guys have a names for them? "

Dom looked at Evie and then back at Dr Carter. " Yeah it's Bri'Elle. B-r-i apostrophe E-l-l-e. And Da'Nella is spelled D-a apostrophe N-e-l-l-a " Dom said and she wrote it down on her chart.

" And the middle names? " She asked.

" Bri'Elle Sophia, and Da'Nella Ines Toretto. " Evie said.

" OKay we'll get their birth certificates ready for you. Take it easy you've been through the ringer. " She said leaving them alone.

AAF-NB

A little while later Dom went into the waiting room to see that most of their family was asleep in awkward positions. He looked at Brian who shook Mia awake.

" Come with me. " He said.

Brian helped his very pregnant wife up and they followed him.

When they got to Evie's room he stooped and looked at them. " We have a surprise. " He said opening the door. They walked in and saw Evie sitting up with pillows propped behind her. In her arms were two bundles. Going closer they saw two beautiful baby girls.

" Oh my god twins! " Mia said in her baby voice. " They're so adorable! "

Dom picked up Da'Nella and put her in Mia's arms and then did the same with Bri'Elle and Brian.

" Soon you'll be the one we're coming in to see. " Evie said reaching out to rub Mia's tummy.

She nodded and smiled down at Da'Nella. " They're identical. " Mia said looking back and forth at them both. " What are their names? "

" You're holding Da'Nella Ines Toretto. And Brian is holding Bri'Elle Sophia Toretto. " Dom said.

Brian lifted Bri'Elle up to eye level and grinned. " They're perfect. " He said kissing her on her little forehead. " How didn't the Dr know that you were having twins? "

" Dr Carter said that because Da'Nella was smaller than Bri'Elle it was easy to hide behind her. She's like Houdini baby. " Dom said smiling.

Brian nodded. " I'd say that the misery you endured the past couple of months was worth it huh? " He asked.

Evie nodded and yawned. It was definitely good to not miserably pregnant anymore. It had been rough the last couple of months of her pregnancy. She had gotten very round and couldn't get up with out help. The Dr had put her on bed rest so Dom got her moved back into his place.

Dr Carter walked in. " Are you ready to try feeding them? " She asked.

Evie nodded and Brian and Mia took that as their cue to leave.

" Tell the rest of the family that they can go home for the night. Evie is tired and needs rest. " Dom said to Brian who nodded.

" Congratulations again you guys they're perfect. ' Mia said as they were walking out the door.

AAF-NB

A few hours later Evie woke up and turned on her side. She couldn't resist looking at her beautiful daughters who were sleeping side by side in they're bassinet. She couldn't believe they both came from her. Bri'Elle yawned and gave a little smile in her sleep that warmed her heart.

It was then and there that she promised them both that they would always have their parents. As much as she and Dom butt heads they always work through it in the end. There's no one else she'd rather be with in this world.

" You're supposed to be asleep. " Dom said walking in with a fresh cup of coffee.

She smiled at him. " I can't help it. I could watch them sleep forever. "

" You heard what the Dr said. When they sleep you sleep. " He said setting his coffee down and sitting on the side of her bed.

He couldn't help but get sucked into watching his daughters. A silly little grin was on his face.

" We sure made some good looking babies huh? " She asked.

He grinned wider. " Well they do have some good looking parents. "

She smiled and grabbed his hand. " I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. I love you. Thanks for putting up with my craziness. "

" You're worth it. " He said leaning down to kiss her lips.


	11. Going home, baptism, and a cliffy

Chapter Eleven

Three days later the twins were all set to go home. Dr Carter said that most twins are kept in the hospital for at least a week but Bri'elle and Da'nella were fighters and they wanted to go home. Dom was currently at their house getting two graco forever car seats they had bought the month before.

After he left Evie realized that she didn't bring any baby clothes with her for the girls to wear. Bri'elle and Da'nella laid side by side in their temporary bassinet cooing and moving around like good babies. There was a knock at the door and then Mia walked in with a huge smile on her face and many shopping bags in her hands.

" Please don't tell me that your pregnant self went shopping. " Evie said looking at it all.

Mia nodded and set the bags on the bed. " I sure did! You weren't expecting twins so I went out and got some cute stuff for them. " She said pulling out two outfits from the first bag. " I thought this would be a cute outfit to take them home in. "

One was pink and one was lilac and both had a heart on the front, one had cheetah print in the heart, and the other had zebra print. At the bottom it said she rocks the cheetah and I strut the zebra. They also came with cheetah and zebra print pants and matching booties. Evie almost started crying at the cuteness.

" I love them oh my God! And they're not identical! " She said going over to the bassinet. " What do you think, Bri'elle is the cheetah and Da'nella is the zebra? "

Mia nodded. " Definitely. "

Once they were both dressed in their cute outfits they both got their phones and took multiple pictures. Mia smiled down at her nieces and rubbed her swollen stomach.

" I can't wait until my baby girl is here. The three of them will grow up as best friends. " She said to Evie.

Dom walked in with both car seats with Dr Carter on his heels. " The car seat bases are already set up in our brand new- mini van. " He said the last part with venom. "

Evie and Mia laughed. " Oh no not a mini van! " She said joking. " Gotta make sure the girls are safe. " She said reaching up to kiss him.

Dom mumbled to himself and went to his beautiful daughters. When he saw their outfits he looked over at Mia. " Is this what I have to look forward to from you? " He asked.

Mia nodded enthusiastically. " Oh yeah. "

He shook his head and placed each baby in their car seats. Dr Carter did a few test to make sure there were no malfunctions.

" You passed the car seat test congratulations. I just need the both of you to sign these release forms and you can takes your daughters home. " She said.

They signed and got ready to leave. Dom picked up both babies and they headed out. When they got to the parking lot they were met with Brian and Rome who looked surprised to see them.

" They're coming home already? That's great! " Brian said.

Rome, who the twins loved already, smiled down at their outfits. " Mia picked these out huh? " He asked laughing.

She shot him a glare but smiled anyway's. " Don't start with the pregnant woman Rome. " She threatened.

" Sorrrrrrry " He said with attitude.

Evie shook her head at them as they walked to the mini van Dom had bought as the family car. She looked to her left and smiled at her older brother. " Are you excited to be an uncle? "

He grinned and pulled her in for a side hug. " I can't wait to enroll them in ballet. "

Evie laughed. " Oh they're definitely going to be ballerinas. "

" So are you guys going to do a formal introduction of the new addition? " Rome asked.

Dom rubbed his chin. " I was thinking that we have a family BBQ after we get them baptized. "

Evie looked at him in confusion. " We're not religious. "

" My dad would turn over in his grave if his grand children weren't baptized. " He said.

She decided that if it was important to him it was important to her. No need to argue over it. " Okay. "

AAF-NB

That lead them to a huge stained glass Catholic church a month later. Dom and Evie wanted to get to know their daughters before letting other people around them. Plus there were things they had to decide now that they had two little people to take care of.

Like the god parents for example. Since Mia was already the girls' aunt Evie chose Kennah to be god mother. It was the same for the god father, Brian was already their uncle so Dom chose Hobbs. It made sense to him since he already had a very well mannered daughter of his own. Of course if something were to happen Brian and Mia were the first on the list to take the girls, but it was always good to have a back up.

Everyone in their whole extended family showed. Han and Giselle flew in from Tokyo, Hobbs came from Washington, and Tej just made it from Miami that day. Everyone went nuts over Bri and Dani, the nicknames they would probably be stuck with for life.

Evie looked at her family and resisted the urge to ball. She had went through life with no one to care for except Brian. Now she had people who not only cared for her, but for her daughters as well.

The priest led Evie, Dom, Kennah, and Hobbs over to where they had the holy water and said a prayer as Kennah and Hobbs held each girl. The priest used a fancy looking ladle and poured some of the holy water on their heads.

Bri'elle and Da'nella were both very well behaved during and both parents were very proud. Dom looked at Evie with such adoration that she had to look away. No one had ever looked at her that way before. She knew in that moment that she loved him and their daughters with everything in her.

AAF-NB

Later that night after their family had left Evie and Dom cleaned up and put Bri and Dani to bed. Evie drew herself a bath and poured in her favorite bath oils so she could relax. Once she was finished she dried off and slipped into her favorite silk nightie. The doctor still hadn't cleared her for sex, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun.

Before going into their room she peeked in the twins room to see them fast asleep. Checking the baby monitor she made she the volume was all the way up before heading to their room. When she stepped in the room she gasped. Rose petals and lit candles were every where and Dom was on one knee with a beautiful diamond ring.

Her heart stopped. Was he really doing this right now? Was that what the look was about earlier?

" Eveline Kaye Kapula I love you with all my heart. You and our daughters have made me happier than I have ever been in my life. Will you marry me? "


	12. Laylah O'Conner

Previously

" Eveline Kaye Kapula I love you with all my heart. You and our daughters have made me happier than I have ever been in my life. Will you marry me? "

Chapter twelve

Evie stood there in shock. She had no idea that he had planned this. Before she could answer Dom's phone rang Brian's ring tone. Fishing the phone out of his pocket he answered.

" Hello?... Really? No you two bring Jack here and head to the hospital and me and Evie will be there as soon as Kenna gets here. " Dom said before hanging up. " Mia's water broke. We have to go. "

Once Kenna got to their house they were off to see their new niece enter the world. Rome was already in the waiting room. Evie hugged him and smiled. Just then Brian showed his beaming face.

" She's here! Five pounds two ounces. " He said happily.

Evie hugged him tight and a few tears streamed down her face. After they parted Dom and Rome embraced him.

" I have to go back in. I'll let you know when you can come back. " He said before going back in Mia's room.

Evie sat down and Dom sat next to her. He nudged her and she looked at him.

" You never answered my question. " He said.

She smiled. " Marrying you is a given baby. There is no other man that could make me as happy as you. "

Dom stood up and pulled me into his arms and kissed me senseless. He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and took the ring out. Slipping it on her finger she held her hand out and took a good look. It was perfect. Just a simple platinum band with a tear drop diamond in the middle.

" I love it! " She said reaching up to kiss him again.

Brian poked his head out of the door. " You guys ready to meet your niece? "

They all went into Mia's room. She looked exhausted, but happy. A bundle was in her arms and Evie went to get a good look. Mia held her up.

" Look Laylah it's you auntie Evie. " She told the beautiful baby.

Evie teared up. " Laylah O'Conner? Beautiful. "

Mia held her out to me and I took her. She was perfect just like her little girls. She resembled them a little. Must be the Toretto in them. She passed her to Dom and heard a gasp.

" Oh my god what is that on your finger Evie? " Mia asked.

She blushed and held her hand out. " Say hello to the future Mrs Toretto. "

Brian gave a whoop and hugged Dom and then me. " This family is getting bigger by the minute. " He said.

Evie pulled back and took a look around the room at her family. " When I was in that library I never thought I'd get out alive. You all saved me in more way than one. I look forward to raising our families together because little Jack, Laylah, Bre, and Nell need this strong support system in order to become productive human beings. "

" I couldn't have said it better. " Dom said looking at her with love in his eyes and a little smirk on his face.

A/N Okay guys I know this was short but I've had a lot of people beg for an update. I hope you guys liked it because this story will be coming to a close in a few chapters. Next chapter will be Dom and Evie's wedding. I'd love for you all to weigh in on how you would like it to happen. I'd also like to apologize for being silent for so long but my mind works a million miles a minute and other stories get my attention on FFN and Quotev.


End file.
